


逆鳞

by MonaF1230



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21830212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonaF1230/pseuds/MonaF1230
Relationships: 奎八gyuhao
Kudos: 7





	逆鳞

灵感来自《水形物语》 就是乱来  
金珉奎从小就听父辈们说起人鱼，但他从未见过，直到那个夏末。

渔夫的孩子从小就长在大海边，每日把沙滩踩出一个又一个脚印。海风适时的吹进滚烫的热风里，在海面上开阔着一圈圈波纹。  
金珉奎趁着暑假逃离了都市，重新回到海边的木屋。曾经这里也是一片渔业繁荣的港口，但是随着都市的发展，渔民们渐渐选择了离开这片海滩，只剩下一排小木屋孤独地摇晃着影子。  
从前鱼多的时候父辈们总念叨着这辈子要是能捉到一条人鱼该多好，因此金珉奎知道了人鱼的油膏可以轻易燃烧，似乎几月几年都不会熄灭。但他从未见过人鱼的存在，或许早在几十年前的大捕捞中，这一片的人鱼就已消失殆尽了。  
每每随父亲出海，金珉奎收获的都是一筐筐跳跃着的石斑鱼和张牙舞爪的八爪鱼， 极少数时候，也会有眼睛长在一起的比目鱼。  
可它们都不是人鱼。  
被儿时传言笼罩的金珉奎每年放假回海边不仅仅为了修养身心，更期待有一天能见到心心念念的人鱼。

已经连续回来好几年了呢，金珉奎想。  
自从十四岁离开这片海进入都市开始，这大概是第五个逃回来的暑假了。周围的一切每年都在退化，从逐渐消失的邻居到不断霉化的木屋，好像剩下的只有每年回来的他和隔壁混血弟弟一家。  
金珉奎很讨厌都市的烟尘味，很讨厌红红绿绿的交通灯慌乱地闪在空中，能让他安心的只有咸涩的海水气息。  
或许明年二十岁就不会再回来了，毕竟现在的家已经安置在都市之中，海边也没有牵挂的事，一切都被安排得井井有条，只等他适应与接受。但是金珉奎心底总有什么在蠢蠢欲动，好像要破土的草芽一般顶撞着。

再过一个月，金珉奎又该返回都市，被迫沉没在都市的喧闹与嘈杂中。  
所以要珍惜这段日子啊。金珉奎拍了拍腿站起身，走向正在沙滩上玩得很好的混血男孩。  
可能大海真的有什么让人年轻的魔力吧，金珉奎陪着男孩在海边一轮又一轮地玩着钓鸭游戏也没感到厌倦，甚至不想离开。  
但是下雨了，越下越大，他只好赶紧让男孩跑回屋子，自己往礁石的方向收捡那堆散得很开的小黄鸭。  
雨来的太快，白色闪电领着响亮的雷声驶向海面。金珉奎一手拨开湿透的刘海，一手捡拾着被海水冲向礁石缝隙的塑料鸭子。  
漆黑间，一只纤细的手递过了塑料鸭子，手腕上弯弯曲曲的蓝青色静脉织成细密的小网。金珉奎感激地接过鸭子，预想着可能是刚刚在浅海游泳的对岸少年，连忙隔着雨帘向对方笑笑道谢。抬头间对上对方清亮的眸子，里面倒映出金珉奎的身影，在雨中晕染开来。拿到了鸭子的金珉奎也没想太多，抽离眼神就想转头，但海面上不是雨水打出的水花还是吓了他一跳。水蓝色的鱼尾在礁石背后掩藏着，连接在对面人的身下。银发的少年裸露着上半身，半趴在黝黑礁石上探寻地看着他，目光热烈不加收敛。  
金珉奎甚至觉得自己在大雨中被冲昏了头脑，眼前似乎是人鱼的少年居然没能留住他，反而让他落荒而逃。  
是人鱼吗？

大雨冲掉了海边残破的木桥，在沙滩和金珉奎心上都划出一条深深的痕迹。  
第二天天晴时金珉奎还是不受控制地往海边跑去，他绕着海滩一圈看了许久也没找到那个银发少年。他依稀记得昨晚少年那对尖尖的耳朵，一个不小心就把心里期待的话喊了出来。  
“你在叫我吗？”脚边传来水声。  
距离近的蹲下就能碰到，金珉奎抽了口气，大着胆子慢慢蹲下，保持安全距离。  
人鱼少年银白色的头发在阳光下泛着光泽，圆形的黑色瞳仁被光线刺得收缩了范围。他直直的看向金珉奎，有些好奇地伸出手按压着他巧克力色的肌肤。  
低于常人的温度透过指尖传递到金珉奎身上，激得他打了个寒颤。他略微偏过头，避开人鱼少年炽热的目光，努力平息自己的情绪开口与他对话。  
“你是人鱼吧。”肯定句式。  
“你是人类吧。”  
互相肯定的句式倒是忽然让气氛轻松了不少，人鱼少年先说出了自己的名字：“我叫明浩，你叫珉奎吧。”  
金珉奎听着自己的名字从对方口中落下时更多的不是惊慌，反而是一阵让心口胀胀的感觉。他嗯嗯地回答过去，继续着新的话题。  
明浩对于岸上的世界似乎有着问不完的问题，金珉奎一天难以解答完全，索性每日都来岸边陪他，把有的没的通通告诉他。有时候明浩也会提起人鱼的往事，总是轻松地说出”啊，人鱼早在好多年前人类的油灯计划里就丧生的七七八八啦，现在这片海估计就我一个啦。“可金珉奎总能抓住言语背后一闪而过的孤独和对人类的恐惧。难怪从前都说人鱼厌人，更不会爱人。

他好像更珍视这条小精灵了。

明浩是难得的不怕人的人鱼，可能是因为孤单久了，对人的生活也产生了向往。他关注金珉奎很久了，每年夏天都潜在水里看着他在沙滩上踱步，看着他一年年长高，逐渐强壮，展露出男人的气息。直到那个没忍住帮他捡起鸭子的雨夜前， 明浩都准备一直远远地看着他。但现在这个大高个每天顶着比阳光还灿烂的笑脸蹲在沙滩边絮絮叨叨时，明浩感受到了前所未有的快乐。  
他甚至有些心动。  
其实本来明浩也不知道心动是怎么个感觉，但是好几年前曾经听一条上过岸的人鱼描述过，就是心脏闷闷的，脑袋晕晕的。他想自己大概是心动了吧。  
可他忘了，人鱼是不能对异类心动的。

两个人相熟得倒是很快，好似前生有缘，明浩每天舞动着水蓝色尾巴靠近岸边趴在礁石上，金珉奎就蹲坐在一旁讲着故事，一起每天看着太阳朝升夕落，似乎这样的日子才是这片海域的日常。

夏天的热伴着海水蒸发得尤其快，昼夜更替呼啦啦地转换过去。大概是第五天吧，明浩没来。

第六天也是。  
金珉奎很想他，特别想他。对于曾经的渔家少年来说，明浩是他渴望已久的朋友，是无法割舍的情愫，是心口的朱砂痣。  
他决定主动寻找。  
空了两天的心在一遍遍呼唤中更加疼痛，金珉奎蹲在礁石旁敲着水面，波纹由近及远扩散开，好似他心中的那尾人鱼愈游愈远。  
“珉奎啊，对不起来晚了。”明浩略带嘶哑的声音传来。  
金珉奎看着眼前迅速消瘦的人鱼少年，没办法把眼泪憋回肚里。他好想抱抱他，但他害怕弄疼他。  
明浩看着眼前男孩眼角的湿润似乎更难过了，他把尾巴藏匿于蓝色大海中，避免让对方看见自己脱落的鳞片。  
“我可能不能再来了，今天告个别吧。”明浩听见自己的声音冷漠地响起。  
巧克力肤色的男孩猛然抬头，没有顾忌地抓住他纤细的手臂，湿漉漉的眼神就快把他击倒。

人鱼知道自己陪不了他多久了，所有对异类动心的人鱼体内都慢慢长出逆鳞，身体逐渐萎缩，最后消失。或许这才是人鱼群远离人类的真正原因吧，明浩自嘲的笑笑，避免爱上他们，毕竟能解决逆鳞的方法比登天更难。  
但明浩不知道，金珉奎做了一个有些自私的决定，他决定拥有人鱼。

没等明浩告完别离开，健硕男孩就拦腰抱起他，轻飘飘的好像一朵云，把他带离海面。  
木屋里的大型浴缸似乎是个不错的安置点，金珉奎轻轻地把明浩放进温热的咸水中，抚摸过他消瘦的脸庞。  
也好，再陪陪他，明浩想。索性把鱼尾翘起来，把稀碎的鳞片展示在他面前。  
“我活不久了”，抖了抖尾巴，“也就几天了吧。”  
“是逆鳞吗。”金珉奎颤抖了。  
明浩有些吃惊地抬起脑袋，笑着说出原来你知道人鱼的病啊，对啊，是逆鳞，哎呀没事啦，我都活了这么久了。  
“原来你也心动了。”  
沉默蔓延开来，伴着房顶上闪烁的电灯，稀碎在夜空里。  
“你一定知道解决办法，对吧”，金珉奎近乎凶狠地说，“不然也不会躲我。”  
我当然知道，明浩在心里喃喃，但我真的不能告诉你，不能伤害你。  
迎上去的是笑脸，苍白可怜，明浩说，我不知道。  
“那我自己试试吧。”  
一个吻落在没有血色的唇上。金珉奎捧起人鱼的脸，眼泪糊在嘴唇上摩挲着。越来越深的呼吸，金珉奎撬开对方软软的嘴唇，几近侵略地滑入口腔，舌头焦急地找寻着安全感。人鱼的口腔带着令他安心的海水气息，舌头纠缠在一起互相吸吮。  
明浩有些发晕，从未有过的快乐涌上心头，但他还是在咬了金珉奎一口后偏开了头，急促的喘息也难以平息脸颊的潮红。  
“你不知道有多难，难的从前从未有人鱼成功过。”明浩抬起眼，晶莹在眼中旋转。  
“我想试试。”  
掷地有声。明浩知道，在其他人鱼都得不到人类爱意郁郁死去的许多年后，他遇上了能解救自己的人。  
“和我交合。”明浩颤抖地吐出四个字，鱼尾扭捏而害怕地颤抖着。他怕自己的身份和要求下一秒就会让对方拂袖离开。

“好。”一个字恍若春风满面。

金珉奎的手抚上人鱼少年光裸的胸膛，指尖从左到右仔细感受着光洁的皮肤，直到两颗樱桃般娇艳的乳尖。轻轻掐一下就开始打圈摩挲，另一只手往下描绘着浅浅的腹肌痕迹。明浩主动圈住了他，似乎是抓住了洪水中的稻草，将他紧紧抱住，凑上去用舌尖挑逗着男孩敏感的耳垂。  
金珉奎的上衣早就湿透，他半跪在浴缸旁脱下上衣，肌肉线条一览无遗。明浩的指尖微微发颤地凑上他的裤子拉链，鼓起勇气帮金珉奎褪下裤子。金珉奎踏入浴缸中，心疼地抚摸着掉落了许多鳞片的鱼尾，硌手的触感仿佛在他心上划过一道道伤痕。  
明浩把尾巴翘在一旁，凑过去啃金珉奎的嘴巴，小小的牙齿压在嘴唇上，静电般的触感麻酥且温柔。明浩还不太会接吻，只是遵循本能欲望的引领探索着对方的唇舌，唾液交换和舌尖相触的时候一股暖流涌上金珉奎的小腹。他拉过明浩的手，往自己身下靠去，性器早已挺立，明浩细腻的手掌皮肤小小地刺激着他的敏感点。他拉着明浩的手上下操动着自己的性器，唇舌交汇处涌出一声低沉呻吟。明浩摆脱了他的手，自己摆弄起来，他握住那根已经肿胀的柱体，用大拇指在光滑的柱头上打圈摩擦，小口受到刺激分泌着润滑的体液。金珉奎加重了唇齿间的力道，喘息声也更加浓重。  
明浩从晕乎的接吻中抽离，俯下身含住那根挺立而露出水面的性器，好似与它接吻一般舔舐着它的身体，从上到下，一丝不苟。金珉奎被舔的失去了控制力，手指插入明浩的银发，半摸半抓地抒发自己的快感。他把手向鱼尾伸去，才发现鳞片下的柔软禁地早已黏滑滋润，后穴一张一翕地呼吸着，迎接他手指的到来。人鱼的敏感程度好似比人类更高，金珉奎一根手指刚进入，明浩就泛出浅浅的低吟。肠壁因从未被开垦所以紧实服帖，手指的进入逐步缓解着里面的紧张，也逐步融化着明浩，第二根手指进入时，明浩彻底地哀叫出声，甚至不小心咬了金珉奎的性器一口。  
金珉奎下身传来一颤，手指尖更进一步插入，在最尽头触碰到了一块硬物——逆鳞。  
难怪没有人鱼能逃过，身体最私密最尽头的柔软处生出尖锐的鳞片，不仅割裂自己，更伤害交合之人。  
金珉奎的心重重地跳了好几下，眼睛对上了脸蛋红得氤氲的明浩。他拦腰抱起明浩，将鱼尾撇到前面，露出娇嫩后穴，做过了扩张的后端张着大口等待着他的进入。进入的那刻，明浩痛苦而妖媚的叫起来，性器操弄着肠壁，摩擦着碾压着。金珉奎一点点深入，明浩的叫声愈发鬼魅，好像海上岛屿中拦路的海妖安魂曲。  
快，快一点，明浩忍不住低低哀求。金珉奎加快了腰上的动作，直到感受到逆鳞的考验。或许是触碰到痛处，明浩在自己怀里不停颤抖，快感和疼痛一起袭上头脑，两个人同时承受着冲向幸福的考验。金珉奎甚至觉得有刀子碾过自己的柱头，但明浩后穴的紧实感又将他包裹得严严实实，无法分离。  
坐在浴缸中的两人紧密贴合，咸水流入两人交合的缝隙，被抽插的动作带出色情的噗嗤声，一人一鱼的交欢在呻吟中不断燃烧，在木屋中点起妖冶的美丽。  
明浩回过头来衔住金珉奎的舌尖，两人的痛苦哀嚎顿时收束于唇舌之间，只留下闷闷的囊袋撞击声。  
眼泪混着血和咸水流入浴缸，被操烂的肠壁嫩肉仍然获取着快乐。金珉奎感觉逆鳞的锋利一点一点钝化，直到消失。他闭上眼呜咽着啃食着明浩的嘴唇，嘴角被虎牙划破也无法在意，血丝混着唾液换来鲜甜气味，萦绕在两人的欢愉之间升华而去。  
最终因为无力而停了下来，金珉奎抽出来，睁开眼。  
明浩的鱼尾分了叉，两条似有若无的白嫩长腿摇晃在半透明的鱼尾之间。  
金珉奎顾不上性器的隐隐疼痛，摇醒已经昏厥的明浩，惊喜地互相拥抱。  
人鱼没了鱼尾，换来了两条腿，明浩一夜之间完成了转变。  
金珉奎搂着赤裸的明浩，一边摸上对方白皙的大腿根，一边想着以后该如何讲述人鱼的故事。

他们拔走了逆鳞，把它碾成了碎片，人鱼的逆鳞不是无解，只是缺少爱情。  
金珉奎拨了拨明浩被汗黏住的银色头发，轻轻地落下一吻。  
从前人类懦弱无情，如今我有勇有情，换来你一世太平。


End file.
